The Runaway
by Angela E
Summary: Gabriella Taylor is a 16 year old girl and a Princess/Queen-to-be. Her life seems perfect until she gets news her parents have arranged a marriage with a prince whom she doesn't love. Gabriella tries to avoid being a teenage fiance and runs away, ending up in La Push. Will she be able to return home, safely? Or will she find something, or rather someone, that will make her stay?
1. Princess Gabriella Taylor

**Chapter 1: Princess Gabriella Taylor**

I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could take me. My thoughts were all jumbled up and it was hard for me to think straight. All I knew was that I needed to get away from here before they realize I'm gone. I guess the phrase; "running away from your troubles" really applies to me.

I thought back to what happened:

_I was leaning on my balcony of my room watching my people from my castle. Yes, I am a princess. Princess Gabriella Taylor of Windsor, England. You may think this is just amazing, but trust me; I'd trade this castle for a tiny house in the middle of nowhere any day. At least I would have peace and privacy._

_ "Princess Taylor," One of my guards called, "your parents wish to speak to you." That was a pretty normal thing. My parents only talked to me about upcoming events or meetings. This was probably another "Meet and Greet the Royal Family," or so I thought._

_ "Gabriella, come sit with us!" My father shouted from the main dining room. I walked, gracefully might I add, to where my mother and father were. I've had weeks and weeks of practice on walking perfectly; my trainer said, 'A princess must always walk with poise and confidence that you are never alone.'_

_ "Mother, father." I acknowledged them. "What is it you wished to talk about?" My words flowed with a light accent._

_ "Darling, as you know, you will soon be taking my place as queen. Carrying on the tradition of our family and living your life on the throne." I nodded towards my mother. "Well, there is a certain task you must complete in order to fulfill a future queens' duties."_

_ "And what is that?" I questioned. I was confused, I thought I had done all I should have. _

_ "Of course, to every queen" she paused to hold my father's hand, "there is a king. And we have thought about it and decided that Prince Joseph ll is an option-"_

_ "No! Mother, father; I will not agree to marry him! I'm only 16 and he's not even a gentleman." I cut her off._

_ "I'm sorry, sweetie, but this is not something that can be discussed. We have set the date and you may talk about more wedding plans with-"_

_ "Wait! You didn't even ask for my permission? An arranged marriage? No! No, I will not follow through." I said, my voice rising from anger._

_ "I do not appreciate your tone, young lady. But this isn't such a bad thing. Prince Joseph has a lot of land and he comes from a very wealthy fam-"_

_ "So, that's all you're after, isn't it? I don't get to actually be with someone who I truly love." I finished, leaving, without being dismissed._

_ I guess my parents got the hint that I wanted to be alone because they didn't follow me up to my room. I started to think real hard. 'I'm getting married. At age 16. And it isn't even for my own pleasure. But of course my job as a princess is to please.' That night, I cried myself to sleep. I may have servants and guards and people surrounding me but in this point in my life; I have never felt so lonely._


	2. A Twisted Cinderella Story

**Chapter 2: A Twisted Cinderella Story**

_ I woke up early in the morning, 2 AM to be exact. I didn't sleep well for very long; I couldn't stop thinking of that talk with my parents. The idea of being a wife at such a young age was just difficult to take in. After a few minutes of thinking, I had made my decision. I am not getting married. I am tired of this life; living with fake smiles and forced laughter. My parents wouldn't miss me; they would just miss the person that needed to carry on tradition. It was final; I was getting out of here. I am running away from my kingdom._

And that was how I got here, in the middle of the castle garden, still in my formal dress. I had to think quickly, because I knew my parents had put many alarms throughout the kingdom. And the night guards didn't exactly make this any easier.

I had just almost got to the end of this maze when I heard the worst sound in the world. Sirens. I had just set off one of the alarms. I panicked and started to pick up my Cinderella-like dress; running for my life, literally. Those faint, soft footsteps now came stomping and loud. 'Oh, no. This is going to be hard. Our security guards are the best.'

I, desperately, ran as fast as these heels could go; through the bushes and plants. "Whoever you are! Put your hands up! We have caught you and there is no escaping now!" Shoot. I had just caught sight of one of my guards. 'What to do! What to do!' I shoved every pot and statue I passed, each falling with a sound of shattered glass, to try and slow them down. I heard trips and people falling, which made me feel slightly accomplished. But we had hired a lot of security guards, and broken glass isn't going to stop them.

One of them, unsuccessfully, gripped my forearm until I hit them with one of the fallen branches. 'Ooh! I'm so sorry!' I felt really bad about having to take this to violence but I'm so close to escaping. I turned a corner, attempting to dodge them. I, finally, saw the gate of the garden. 'Yes! I'm almost there!' Sprinting faster, I was just about to grab the handle when my crown got stuck on a high branch. 'Ugh! No, no, no! Please! Come on!' I thought, trying to unhook the crown from the tree. "We can see you! Surrender now!" I heard another guard shout. 'Well, at least, they haven't recognized me.'

With a frustrated noise, I abandoned my crown on the low branch, letting it hang. By doing so, my hairs' up do fell down to my back.

I came to the gate, unlocked it, and left my castle; leaving my own form of Cinderella's glass slipper.


	3. Lost in England

**Chapter 3: Lost in England**

I didn't know where I was. I had tried to get as far away from Windsor as possible, if my parents sent out a "missing" report, everyone would have recognized me.

By now, my dress was tattered and my hair, loose and wavy from my, once, bouncy curls. I was, slowly, losing my confidence. I, no longer, walked with "poise and confidence" like a princess. I was starting to think that, maybe, this wasn't the best idea. I mean, I didn't even plan out where to go! And now look where that got me: lost.

While sulking around, I passed a sign that said, "London, England." 'Wow. London is pretty far from Windsor, I wonder how long I've been walking.' It seemed like early morning since I only walked by few people; who gave me weird looks. 'What? Dresses are my everyday attire. And this is only my evening dress. Which is, now, completely ruined.' I frowned mentally, but I guess it doesn't matter now.

Looking through the city; passing the park and shops, I came to something that rose my hopes up a little bit: London Train Station. 'I guess this is what people here use for transportation. I'm so used to riding in carriages… Well, what's the difference?' I made my way into the train, but was stopped by a man in suit.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Do you have a ticket?" He asked. Ticket? You need a ticket to get on? Where are you supposed to get a ticket?

"Do you know where I can obtain one of these 'tickets'?" I questioned, speaking my thoughts.

"Well, you may purchase one at the booth over there." He gestured to a lady sitting behind a glass. "They are $120 for one-way trips."

"Oh, I don't have any money on me." I looked down, not knowing what to do next.

"Hm." He looked me up and down, stopping at my wrists. "That bracelet looks very pretty and… expensive. Why don't you just trade me that for one ticket?" It seemed like a fair compromise. I obliged and handed him my bracelet.

"Thank you! Where would you like to go, miss?"

"Anywhere to get me out of England." I responded. He let me in the train and I already felt out of place; not like I haven't felt that before. I never felt like I belonged in my kingdom. I sighed. I was wearing my torn dress while these people wore trench coats and… pants. 'Huh. Odd choice of clothing.'

After train ride and train ride and train ride; and giving away every piece of jewelry I carried, I ended up at an "airport". I, then, realized I have no idea where I'm going. All I knew was that I was, definitely, not in England anymore.

I ignored the stares from passersby and walked up to "The Information Desk." 'How convenient!'

"Excuse me?" The lady looked up from her computer, at the sound of my voice. "I'm looking to get a 'ticket'."

"Oh, of course! Where would you like to go?" She said slowly, my dress distracting her.

"I don't know. Is there one where I wouldn't wait too long?" I needed to keep moving until I find a place I feel is right.

"Okay." She paused, looking back at her computer. "There is a flight to Washington in 20 minutes. Would you like to take that one?" I nodded and she stared at me. I was confused at first, then, thought back to the previous train rides and remembered they all required jewelry to get on forms of transportation.

"Will this do?" I asked, taking off my anklet. Her face seemed to light up at it, dangling in her face.

"Certainly!" She said, cheerfully, taking my anklet. She handed me another ticket and I followed her directions saying to go to, 'Station B6 to Washington.' Pushing my way through the crowd of rushing citizens. 'Oh, there it is!' I thought seeing a sign that said, "B4." I ran to the desk beside it and smiled.

"Hi! I have a ticket." I said, waving my strip of paper in the air.

"Oh… okay." She moved to collect my ticket, taking in my appearance before letting me in the 'plane.'

Wow, this plane is so crowded. My dress made it even harder to walk down this aisle. I sat in the back, just wanting to sit down and rest. The last thing I remembered was seeing the inside of my eyelids and darkness, as I fell into a blissful sleep.


	4. Washington

**Chapter 4: Washington**

"Miss? Miss? Miss!" I heard someone shout. I shooed it away and turned around. Suddenly, I felt shaking. 'Is this an earthquake?' I shot right up, only to meet the face of a boy.

"I'm so sorry for waking you but we arrived in Washington." He explained.

"Oh, thank you so much." I said to him, he gave me a small smile, then left. I felt a little embarrassed; which is really rare for me. I guess my confidence really is fading a bit. I sighed and walked back down the aisle, out of the plane. 'Humph. What now? I don't know anything about Washington. I started feeling down again until I saw a man getting into a yellow car. And there were more behind it! Well, I might as well find out where I am, maybe he could take me somewhere.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" I yelled, waving my hand, at the driver. He rolled down his window and nodded, persuading me to continue. "Hi! I'm just wondering, where is this place?" I said, pointing to my surroundings.

"This is Forks. Forks, Washington." He replied. 'Forks. Hm. Odd choice for a city name.'

"Oh, okay. Do you know where I can find a ride around here?" I asked. He looked at me incredulously; maybe it was because of my ripped up dress.

"Well, I am a cab driver. I can take ya." He said, his hand motioning to the back of his car. I smiled in 'thanks' and hopped in the back seat. "Where exactly do you want to go?"

"I don't really know the place very well. Can you just take me to the nearest castle? I would like to speak with the king or queen of this land." I smiled.

"Very funny! There ain't no ruler here. I'll just take you around and tell me if you see something you like." He laughed. I frowned; I didn't really understand why he was laughing. I don't think I said a joke. We kept on driving, anyways, as I watched the passing scenery through the window. I saw shops, houses, trees, more trees, and finally a beach.

"Sir? Where are we?" I watched as some kids chased each other around. They seemed so free; must be fun not having a care in the world.

"This is La Push. That's the beach. By the way, do you have the money to pay me?"

"Money? Oh, I didn't realize I had to pay…" 'Why does everyone make you pay for transportation?'

"We've been driving for miles, Miss, you owe me 467 dollars now." 'Oh no.' I have given everyone all the jewelry I own, except for my necklace. I touched it; I couldn't give this man my necklace. It's the most valuable thing in the world to me. I remember my grandmother gave it to me on my 16th birthday, telling me the heart charm meant that she will always love me. I miss my grandmother. She passed a few years ago.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have nothing to give you." As soon as I said that, he pressed on the brakes and we skidded to a stop. "Sir?" He put the car in park and unlocked the doors.

"Miss, you'll have to take it from here. No money, no service. It's the rule." He informed me while I collected myself and stood next to his car. He gave me a nod and drove off. 'Great, no ride. And now I don't even know where to go.' All I knew was that I was in a place called 'La Push' and there was a beach. 'What is a beach, anyways?' I shrugged it off and went off to look for someone who can help me. I let my custom made heels step into the soft, dust-like ground. '_Walk with poise and confidence that you are never alone.'_


	5. Red Riding Hood and the Wolves

**Chapter 5: Red Riding Hood and the Wolves**

I was not pleased by the end of my information hunt; people either ignored me or told me that they don't know what I'm talking about. Sighing, I let my body take full control while I let my mind wander. 'Why did I even run away? I'm obviously not getting any enjoyment or satisfaction by it. Although, I cannot marry Prince Joseph ll. I guess that's the upside of it.' I was so lost in thought that I didn't even realized I wandered into a forest, until I heard a twig snap behind me.

I, hesitantly, turned around; only to find myself face to face with 3… wolves? Gosh! They looked more like bears! 'Oh my. What have I gotten myself into! Why did I leave the safety of my kingdom? Why was I so stupid!' I froze, unable to even react. They didn't seem to make any movement towards me. Maybe they weren't going to eat me. 'Get a hold of yourself, Gabriella. These are wild animals! 3 of them, in fact! This is the end. I guess I lived a decent life. Oh, why does it end like this?' I closed my eyes, waiting for them to attack, but nothing came. Instead, when I opened my eyes, they were gone. I didn't even hear them leave. And how could they be so fast?

While I tried to find my way out of this forest, I just made everything worse. I don't even think I was getting anywhere. I was pretty much going in circles. Knowing there was no way out of this never ending bunch of trees, I sat down leaning against a tree. My dress poofed up as I did, and I put my hands in my lap to flatten it out. I closed my eyes, trying to find a little peace, when something; or should I say someone, ruined it.

"Hey! You there, what are you doing here?" I opened my eyes to find a very big, tall man looking down at me. He towered over me, and for some reason it reminded me of those big wolves. 'Don't be silly, Gabriella.' I, quickly, stood up and looked at him. I noticed that there were 2 other men, both very big and tall, behind him. I admit, I felt intimidated.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know I was on your land! I'll just leave!" I tried to find a way out, but forgot I was lost. 'All alone with 3 big men in the middle of a creepy forest full of wolves. Swell.'

"Why don't you come over to my house? I can figure out where you came from and we can take it from there." He must have noticed my confusion as to where I am. I didn't know if I should trust them. Why are they in the forest, anyways? "We won't hurt you." Shoot. Did I look scared? I shouldn't have let my guard down. Well, they are offering to help me, unlike the other people here.

"Okay. Thank you for your help." I said with a small smile. He put his hand up, gesturing to follow him. I trailed along, with the other 2 men behind me. 'It's almost as if they're guarding me from something. They keep looking around, frantically.' He led us to a small house where a woman with 3 scars, running down her face, awaited. He greeted her with a kiss and she giggled in response.

"Oh Sam, who is this?" She smiled, acknowledging my presence. 'She seems friendly.'

I offered her my hand in which she accepted. "Pri-" Whoops. Maybe I shouldn't tell them I was a princess, even if they might not know me. "I am Gabriella Taylor."


	6. Staying with The Pack

**Chapter 6: Staying with the Pack**

After being introduced to Emily, Sam, Jared, and Paul; we went inside her house to meet the others. 'There's more?' As I walked farther into the house, the sound of laughter and talking became louder.

"Boys! Kim, Leah." Emily yelled, signaling them to be quiet. "This is Gabriella Taylor. Please be nice and say hello." They all looked at me and smiled, amusement in their eyes. One of them got up from their spot on the couch to greet me.

"Hello! My name is Quill." He said, taking a bow. 'Oh. A gentleman, huh?'

"Pleasure to meet you, Quill." I did a small curtsy, and put my hand out in front of him. He just stared at it. 'Aw. Well, maybe, he doesn't know a lot about being a gentleman after all.' "You're supposed to kiss my hand." He, finally, got the hint and held my hand up to his mouth; giving it a slight peck.

"Chivalry is dead, sweetie. Hi, I'm Paul." Another man came up and shook my hand.

I laughed. "Not where I'm from." 'Uh-oh.' My eyes widened as I processed what I just said. 'Please, don't ask. Please, don't ask.'

"Yes, where are you from, anyways? I forgot to ask you about that." The man, introduced as Sam, said. 'Darn. Think, Gabriella, think. Oh, I don't even know where I am!'

"Oh, uhm, I just came from out of town to… visit family. And I guess I got lost in the woods on my way to the beach." I smiled, nervously. They all nodded and began to introduce themselves again; Jacob, Kim, and Leah. The guys were, abnormally, warm; even Leah, actually! Jacob and Kim were pleasant, Leah seemed disgusted. 'Is it because of my dress?' I got to the last person in the bunch of people, Embry.

"Hi! I'm Gabriella!" I stuck out my hand, which I learned that you shake them here. He looked up from whatever he was staring at; and I blinked. He was gorgeous; black short-cut hair, very muscular like the others, and eyes, big and brown. And when he touched my hand, I swear I felt sparks shooting through. It seemed like I was lost in his eyes, I didn't even realize there were still other people in the room.

"Embry! Outside! NOW." Sam yelled, making me flinch. Even as Sam dragged him away, I couldn't bear to tear myself away from his gaze, until he was out the door. I blinked again, going back to reality. I turned to the others, who all had big grins on their faces.

"What?" I asked, wondering if there was something on my face.

"So… what's with the dress? And the accent?" Jacob wondered. I looked down; remembering my muddy and torn dress.

Ignoring the accent comment, I said, "Well, I just came from… a party and my dress was torn up from walking in the forest. Emily, do you mind if I get a bite to eat? I'm bloody hungry." I exclaimed, trying to change the subject. Everyone but Emily, who smiled and went into another room, started laughing. I was confused but felt better when Embry entered the room, along with Sam. He made his way to my side and smiled a big, goofy smile. I couldn't help but smile back, showing my pearly-white teeth. He led me over to a chair, which I gratefully took. My feet were killing me with these heels!

Soon, Emily came back with my food; a circular type of bread with different condiments, meat, and lettuce mashed together. 'Is this what they eat here? I don't even know what it is.'

"Is there something wrong, sweetie?" Emily asked, noticing my staring at the food.

I looked up. "No, of course not. It's just… I don't really know how to eat this." I said, feeling a little silly.

Before Emily could help me, Embry took her place. "Here. Let me show you." He kneeled down in front of me, and I heard the boys snicker in the background. I nodded, and he continued his demonstration. "Put out your hands and hold the hamburger." I obeyed. 'So that's what it's called.' I looked at him, not knowing what to do with it. "Now, hold it up to your face and take a bite." He smiled. 'I just eat it right here? But where are the forks and knifes and spoons? Oh well.' I opened my mouth and tore the 'hamburger' apart.

When I was finished chewing, I felt satisfied. "Mm! This is divine!" I looked to Emily, who smiled widely. I turned my attention back to everyone, who had amused looks. They all stared at me, trying to hold in a laugh.

I looked at Embry, questioningly. "You have a little something on your face."

'Wow, that is quite embarrassing.' "Oh! I am so sorry. This is not very lady-like of me." I muttered, reaching for a napkin. But before I could reach my face, Embry grabbed hold of my wrists.

"Let me do that for you." He said, taking the napkin from me and wiping my cheek. I seemed to be hypnotized by his eyes again because I forgot about everyone else. Until Jared cleared his throat; I turned back and figured that they watched the whole exchanged. I looked down, blushing, while sneaking a peak at Embry who looked… disappointed?

"So Gabby, do you have anywhere to stay? Or someone to call?" Kim asked. I frowned; my home was back in England. And I, obviously, couldn't call them.

"Well, actually, no. My, uhm, family … are getting their house… fixed. So I won't be able to stay there. And they cut off the phone lines, as well." I lied.

"Well, Gabriella, you are welcome to stay here." Emily smiled. "We have an extra room that should be put to good use." I looked at Sam for approval, who nodded.

"Thank you so very much! I appreciate it!" I beamed. They all just laughed at my enthusiasm. My face, automatically, contorted in a smile. 'For once in my entire life; I felt like I belong. Like I've found the one thing I've been searching for: happiness.


	7. Simplicity

**Chapter 7: Simplicity**

It's been two days since I first came here; and I can say it has been the most wonderful days ever. I've gotten closer with Emily and Kim; and had some bonding time with the guys. They acted like they were family, even if they were all just friends. 'They actually acted more like a family than my parents and I do.' I sat back on the front porch chair in deep thought. 'I don't think I ever want to leave… but I will have to sometime. They have all been great to me and I'm still lying to them. I just don't know how to tell them that I'm a princess… who ran away from her kingdom.' I let out a big sigh and put my head back.

"Hey. Gabs, you alright?" Jacob shouted from his spot on the yard; the guys were playing a game called, 'football.' Kim, Emily, Leah, and I were just watching. I saw Embry turn his head towards me; his face full of worry.

"Oh! Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Continue playing your 'football.'" I smiled reassuringly. I looked back down at my hands. It was really beautiful today, the sun was shining. Unlike England's weather, it was fairly warm. Kim had let me borrow some clothes: "white shorts and a beautifully-designed tank top with flowers on it." She had explained to me what they were since I had no clue; and I must admit they were truly comfortable. Never in my life have I worn something other than a dress or a night gown. My hair was done up in a bun, some pieces falling out.

I was so distracted; I didn't see Embry sneak up behind me. He grabbed me by the waist and threw me over his shoulder. "Embry! Put me down this instant!" I screamed, helplessly flailing around. He was too strong and his grip on me was firm.

"Nah, I don't think I will." He hopped off the porch and into the grass. The others didn't even bother to help; they just stood there, smirking. Embry walked off a little farther from the rest of the group and, gently, laid me down on the grass. He had a mischievous grin on his face, as he ran his fingers up and down my body.

"Embry, ah! Em-bry! S-stop!" I begged, trying to push his hands away with no effort. He kept teasing me by going slowly, which just made me laugh even louder.

He, finally, gave mercy on me and lifted me to my feet. "There's that smile I love to see. Now, stop moping and have some fun!" I giggled and followed him back to the others, who were all cracking up. Except for Sam, a stern look on his face, who was staring at Embry. Embry just shrugged it off and looked away. I, internally, laughed. Sam had taken the father-figure while I was staying here.

"Come on, everyone. Lunch time!" Emily yelled. All the boys came swarming inside the house, us girls trailing behind. We all sat at the table, full of food. I was, as always, not familiar with the food; so I just grabbed whatever was in front of me. I looked at my plate and organized in my head, 'Knife. Fork. Spoon. Napkin.' I picked up the napkin next to me and laid it out on my lap. I, then proceeded to cut up my food into little pieces; putting each one in my mouth, one by one. I looked around at the boys and noticed that they, obviously, didn't care for table manners. 'It's like I'm eating with animals.'

After finishing lunch, we all squeezed into the living room. "Hey Gabby, there's a bonfire tomorrow night. Wanna come?" Quill asked, casually. Paul smacked him in the back of his head. "Ow?" He gave him a look and turned to me, waiting for an answer.

"Uhm, sure. It sounds enjoyable." I smiled. "What is a bonfire, though?"

"It's a small gathering, held at the beach, to tell the legends of our tribe." Sam said.

"Oh. It seems interesting! Is it formal or casual?"

"Wear whatever you like, but it gets pretty chilly at night." I nodded. 'I'm going to a bonfire!' I thought, rather excitedly. Being here in La Push makes me feel right, especially being with Embry. I don't have to worry about my posture or forgetting my manners. For once, I felt like a normal teenager instead of The Princess of Windsor.


	8. The Secret

**Chapter 8: The Secret**

It was the afternoon of the bonfire; Kim and Emily insisted on helping me prepare, even Leah joined in. We were looking through the clothes we had bought at the 'mall.' I didn't know what was nice since I'd wear dresses; but apparently, that was too much for this occasion. Kim had set out a nice floral dress with a white cardigan, tan-colored sandals, and a brown belt. Leah supervised and Emily did my hair.

"So, Gabby; you and Embry, huh?" Emily winked. I felt myself blush.

"Well, Embry is charming." That was a lie. He was more than just charming. He was amazing, funny, handsome, and just… perfect. When we talk, it's like we've known each other for forever.

"That's it? Oh come on, Gabs! We see the way you look at him and vise versa." Kim cut in.

"I guess he is pretty amazing." I smiled to myself. They all gave me a look and raised their eyebrows.

"Gabby." Leah said, seriously.

"Okay! He's perfect! I really like him." I blushed even deeper, admitting my feelings for him.

They all just laughed and continued fixing me up. It reminded me of back in the castle, my hair dresser and stylists would help me prepare. But that was different; they did it because they were paid to. I, actually, felt comfortable here; it made it even easier with conversation.

After the girls were done primping me up and making double checks, I looked at myself in the mirror. My wavy, dark brown hair was done in a cute half-up, half-down style; that fell right at my back. My white skin standing out from the others. And my natural, sea-blue eyes had a little eyeliner and eye shadow to it. Finally, my look was finished off with a light pink lip gloss. This wasn't the way they fixed me back at the kingdom. Their make-up would always be heavy; maybe even a little too extravagant. Though, I guess that's appropriate for a princess. The way the girls did my make-up was simple; yet beautiful. This was the real me.

I walked down the stairs, back to where the guys waited. They all took in a deep breath when they saw us. Emily and Kim went to Sam and Jared; and Leah just stood there, smiling. Embry made his way over to me, his eyes loving. "Gabriella, you look… stunning." His eyes never leaving mine.

"Why, thank you. You look very handsome yourself." My lips pulling up in a smile. We all left to separate cars and drove down to the beach I saw the first day. I saw some kids playing around in the water and some throwing Frisbees. Embry led us to an area with logs surrounding a fire. I saw 3 adults sitting on one of the logs.

"Gabriella; this is Billy Black, Jacob's dad; Old Quill, and Sue Clearwater. Everyone, this is Gabriella Taylor." Embry introduced me to, what they called them, The Council of Elders.

"It's nice to meet you all." I smiled, warmly. They returned the gesture and motioned for us to all sit down. He began to tell the story of the tribe legends. It was all very intriguing; I noticed Embry, out of the corner of my eye, watching my reactions. Billy told us about the "cold ones", werewolves, imprinting, and the third wife. By the time he was finished, I was mesmerized by the story.

Embry turned to face me. "So, what did you think?" He asked, hesitantly.

"That was fascinating. I, especially, was fond of the part where the third wife risked herself to save her love." I smiled, sadly. I wished I could experience love like that. But it was, basically, impossible for me. My parents have always set me up with other princes I didn't know. I never had true love; I was always paired up with someone who would look good with me, instead of someone who would always be there for me.

"That's good." He smiled, still a little nervous looking. "Come on. I have to tell you something." He offered me his hand, which I gladly took. We started walking a little farther from the others. I, honestly, felt a little scared on what he was planning on doing; but I knew I could trust Embry.

He took a deep breath before beginning. "Listen, I'm not exactly sure how to tell you this. But all I know is that… I love you. And love comes with no secrets." He said it with so much sincerity. I, suddenly, felt bad.

"Gabriella, I'm a werewolf. The legends are all true." I froze. 'What? A werewolf. Right. Those don't exist. That's not possible… is it? Wait, was he like those huge wolves in the woods?' I must've been quiet for a while because I heard Embry mumble to himself.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you. Why am I so stupid? Oh god. I ruined everything." He muttered, pacing around. I was still in a daze; I wanted to say something but I just couldn't find my voice. 'No. No, this is probably just a little joke. It can't be true. It's impossible!' I thought, trying to reassure myself. I guess it didn't really work because the last thing I saw was the forest floor; then darkness took over.


	9. Acceptance

**Chapter 9: Acceptance**

I woke up, trying to recall what happened last night. 'Okay. Bonfire. The legends. A walk with Embry… Embry. Embry is a werewolf.' My eyes widened and I went into shock again.

"Gabby, are you alright, dear?" I jumped at the voice, quickly standing up and finding it's source, Emily.

"Em-Embry-y. H-he's a werewolf-f." My voice managed to choke out.

"I know, sweetie. They all are. Even Leah. But they're not going to hurt you, I can promise that." She must have seen the fear in my eyes. 'But if they weren't going to hurt me, then what happened to Emily? Did one of them attack her?' I tried to avert my eyes away from her scars before she could see, but I was too late. "Yes, I got these scars from Sam. He-he was a new werewolf, the first of this pack; he didn't have control over himself. One day, I pushed him too far and he shifted in front of me." She smiled sadly, looking down. "I forgave him but I still remember that day. Although, even if he had made a mistake, I still love him. Sam is my other half; and I couldn't imagine life without him."

I felt realization sink in; it's like the same feeling I get when I'm with Embry. It makes me hate myself for lying to him. But I just don't know how to tell him the fact that I live in a castle; let alone I'm engaged. He had been so sweet and sincere to tell me his biggest secret. And here I am, scared to look at him. But why am I afraid? I wasn't afraid of him before he told me; he's still the same caring, loving, and generous man I first met. I needed to see him; to apologize.

"Where is he?" I asked Emily. She smiled and hugged me.

"He's in the front with the guys." I nodded and walked, cautiously, to the porch. Embry was with the others, talking. He had his back to me, but turned around when he saw the guys looking at me.

"Gabby." Embry said, breathlessly; almost as if he couldn't believe I was there.

I glanced at him, but I couldn't look at him just yet. "Embry." I swallowed hard. "I'm sorry… for freaking out on you yesterday." He opened his mouth to say something, but I silenced him. "I was just overwhelmed with… what you told me. And… I can't say I'm not afraid to be here right now." I saw his face fall a bit. I looked up and found his eyes. "But, I just can't seem to stay away from you. I feel this pull and it aches inside of me when I can't see you. I-I just…" I didn't know what else to say, I've said all that I could. Yet he still hasn't made any movement or sound. I felt like such a fool. I turned to run back but he caught my wrist and pulled me to him, in a hug.

"Shh. S-shh. Its okay, Gabby. Stop crying." He comforted; making circles on my back with his hands. I just continued crying; but they, soon, turned into tears of joy. I was in Embry's arms, he had forgiven me, and that's all that matters right now. I looked around and noticed the rest of the guys had gone inside; probably to give us some privacy. I laughed internally, 'I never got privacy back in the castle. My whole life was like a television show.' As I cried silently, Embry told me all I needed to know about 'shape-shifters.' He told me that they fought vampires; that idea frightened me, but he assured me he would never leave my side. He explained about how and why they shift. And a vampire family named, "The Cullens" who only drink animal blood; they were still not on good terms with each other, but they should be harmless.

After my crying died down a bit; Embry broke me out of my thoughts. "Gabby, there's something else I need to tell you. It's something every werewolf has." He said, looking into my eyes.

"What is it?"

"A soul mate. They call it imprinting. Imprinting is where we find our other halves. When we see them, it's like our whole life revolves around them." He explained.

"So, like love at first sight?"

"In a way, but it's even stronger. And… I imprinted… on you." Me? That means I was his true love. It means that we are destined to be together. I look up at him in surprise; and he smiled a smile that would even put the Cheshire Cat to shame. His eyes kept looking up and down; from my eyes to my lips. I took the chance and closed the distance between us; pressing my lips against his. Our lips moved in sync; as if we were two puzzle pieces, fitting together. At that point, nothing else mattered in the world; all that I cared about was staying here, with Embry, for eternity.


	10. Meeting the Cullens

**Chapter 10: Meeting the Cullens**

I woke up in a bed the next morning. 'Huh. I don't remember walking here… I guess Embry carried me in.' I sighed. 'Oh Embry. The kiss. I have, finally, found my true love.' I let out an excited squeal. After changing into a summer dress, I went downstairs for breakfast.

"Mmm! It smells good, Emily!" I beamed, staring at the food on the counter.

"Well, then, you better get some before it's too late. The boys should be coming back from patrol anytime now." She winked, handing me a plate of bacon and eggs. I, happily, took them and began munching away.

"Emily?" She turned, from washing the dishes. "Do we have anything planned today?"

"I don't think so. Just staying home and all. Why?"

"Do you mind if I go out for a while? I'd like to take a tour around Washington."

"Sure! Do you need me to give you a ride?"

"Yes, please. I should be back in a few hours." I jumped off the kitchen stool, putting my plate in the sink, and following Emily out to the car.

"Where are you planning on going?" She asked. 'Hm. I don't really know the places around here much. Wait, what was that city called?' I started to think of my car ride with the man, what did he say it was? Oh yes! Forks!

"I'd like to see Forks." I smiled.

Emily looked at me, warily. "Uhm, are you sure? Maybe you can look more around La Push?"

"No, it's quite alright. I have seen most of La Push. I'd like to adventure out through more of Washington."

"I don't really think it's a good idea, Gabby. We, normally, don't go there as much. Only for shopping for groceries or clothing."

"I'm sure it's not that dreadful." I joked. "I won't stay there for the whole day, just a little bit. Please?"

Emily sighed, putting the keys in the ignition. "Okay. But be back around 5:00, okay?" I nodded and looked out the window; enjoying the scenery of nature. I liked this place, it was so much more different that back at my kingdom. Here, it seemed more… free. After a few minutes of driving around, we got to a sign that said, 'Welcome to Forks'. I smiled; thanking Emily, who look worried, and took off.

'Let's see… where to begin.' I took in my surroundings, remembering my first day here; in my tattered evening dress. I walked towards a shop that sold adorable little key chains. They had a whole aisle of mini bears, flowers and… crowns. I sighed, I do miss home, but I would rather stay here. I felt a pang of guilt rise up in me. 'I still haven't told anyone about my… condition. Oh, but I just can't find the words to say it!' Frustrated, I turned back to the key chains; taking a crown and a wolf off the hook. Taking my money that Emily had given me; I walked up to the man at the counter and paid for them. 'A little reminder of home and Embry. Perfect.'

I hopped, merrily, out of the shop and into the fresh air. 'Where to, now?' I trailed off, looking for another store. I came to a stop when I saw a building that indicated it was a mall. 'Oh! I think this is the mall I went to with Kim and Emily! Maybe I can find more dresses!' I fast-walked into a store that displayed elegant gowns in its window. They were all so beautiful, not as fancy as the ones back home, but still so breathtaking. I picked out one that had ruffles going down the front of it, and then another one that was simple but poufy. I strolled down the aisle of dresses. This was, definitely, one of the things I missed the most. I didn't have my usual wardrobe full of them.

As I tried to walk to the dressing room, my pile of dresses covering most of my vision; I bumped into someone. "Oh! I am so sorry! I should have been watching where I was going." I apologized, bending down to pick up the fallen dresses. The girl had helped as well as a boy, who was walking with her. They were both beautiful; pale skin, golden eyes, and both very graceful.

"It's fine, really! I love your taste, though. These are absolutely gorgeous! My name is Alice." She said, very cheerfully. She had a cute, short, spiky hairstyle. "And this is my brother, Edward." She pointed to a man with bronze-colored hair. I smiled and shook his hand. 'Wow. He's ice cold. They look, exactly, like how Embry described vampires… but they couldn't be. Vampires had red eyes.'

"I'm Gabriella Taylor. And thank you, I love to wear dresses. I had a favorite, custom-made one but it got ruined. So, I wanted to find a replacement." I explained. Alice's eyes seem to light up; and before I even had time to react, she had grabbed my hand and pulled me down more aisles of dresses. Edward just laughed and followed us.

"Alice, don't go too overboard. You just met her." Edward teased.

"Hey! I, finally, found someone who enjoys shopping as much as I do! Don't ruin it for me." She snapped. I spent hours with Alice and Edward; who just stood there watching his sister. Alice picked out many dresses for her and me. We came in and out of the dressing rooms; dancing and twirling around with each new gown. Edward grinned and clapped for us.

Once we finished, we paid for the dresses and walked out of the store; our hands full of bags. "Hey, Gabriella! Do you want to come over to my house? I can show you my closet!" She jumped up and down. I had to laugh. 'She was like an over-excited bunny.' I saw Edward smile to himself.

"Sure! I would love to." She squealed in delight and led us to their car. Edward drove while Alice rambled on and on about the latest styles. I didn't mind, though, I enjoyed this. I used to talk about dresses with my mother. I frowned, internally. 'I wonder if she misses me.' After a while; we came through a forest, filled with trees. Soon; a nicely structured, white house came into view.

"Wow. Your house is wonderful." I said to Edward and Alice. Edward smiled and Alice pulled me inside.

"Mom, dad! Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, we're home! And we brought a friend over!" Alice called out. Edward retrieved our shopping bags from the car and set them on the couches. I stood there, admiring their house. It was all white with many windows, providing tons of sun light to enter. Five people came floating down the stairs.

"Oh, Alice, dear. What did you do, now?" A woman smiled. "Hello, sweetie. My name is Esme." She stepped forward and enveloped me in a hug. She pulled away and held another man's hand. He put out his free hand and I shook it. "My name is Carlisle. And these," he gestured to the 3 people behind him, "are my adoptive children. Of course you have already met Alice and Edward."

"Hello." I smiled, brightly at each one of them. A very muscular boy with short, black hair stepped up.

"Cool! Fresh meat! I'm Emmett!" He picked me up, effortlessly, into a hug and swung me around. I screamed in surprise. He set be down and ruffled my hair. I laughed and looked to the other boy, who had slightly longer golden hair.

"I'm Jasper, pleasure to meet you." He shook my hand. I grinned in return.

I turned to the girl; she was beautiful. She had light, blonde hair and pale skin. "Rosalie." She, simply, said; turning away. I blinked; and turned away to face everyone.

"My name is Gabriella Taylor. It's nice to meet you all." They nodded and let us sit on the couch.

"So, Gabriella, what did Alice do to you?" Emmett asked, smirking.

Alice pouted and I giggled. "Oh, she did nothing wrong. I met her and Edward while I was buying a few dresses." I replied, pointing towards the bags next to me.

"I'm guessing shopping was a success with you two. Right, Alice?" Jasper questioned, turning towards Alice.

She beamed and started looking through her bags. "Oh yes! I got a gorgeous teal one and one with layers under it and…" She babbled on. Her family just laughed at her enthusiasm.

"That's Alice for you." Rosalie grinned. I smiled. Then I realized something, I don't know their last name.

"Uhm, excuse me? But I didn't catch your last names?"

"Cullen." Edward said. My eyes widened. 'So, these were the famous Cullens. They don't seem so bad. I don't understand why Sam and the boys didn't like them. Embry said they only drank animal blood.'

"Is there something wrong, dear?" Esme said, worried by my sudden quietness.

I shook my head, coming back to reality. "Oh, no! No, of course not. It's just I've heard about your family before."

"Really? Well, I hope they're good things." Carlisle said. I bit my lip. 'I shouldn't tell them about the things Sam and the boys had said. I don't want to be rude. Oh, what am I supposed to tell them?'

"She's with the pack." Edward smirked. "It's okay. She knows what we are." I turned towards him. 'How did he…?' "I'm a mind reader."

'The boys never mentioned any special abilities.' "O-oh." I was shocked. The others still looked confused. 'I guess they weren't all mind readers.'

Edward laughed. "Yes, I'm the only mind reader. There are only 3 of us who have special powers. Jasper can control emotions and Alice can see the future." He explained. Then he turned towards his family, seeing their bewilderment. "She's Embry's imprint." They all made signs of realization.

Rosalie scoffed. "No wonder she smells like dog." She mumbled.

"Rosalie." Esme warned. "I'm sorry. It's just that we all have a certain scent. Since you are living with the boys, we can smell them on you." She explained, turning towards me. I nodded then remembered something.

I, quickly, stood up; taking them all by surprise. "Sorry. It's just… what time is it?"

"6:30." Emmett answered. My mouth dropped. 'Oh great!'

"Why?" Alice asked.

I started looking through the shopping bags, finding which ones were mine. "Emily expected me to be home by 5."

"Oh. Come on, I'll drive you back." Edward offered, I smiled and turned to the rest of the family.

"Thank you for inviting me into your house. I hope to see all again soon!" They all said goodbye, except for Alice and Esme who came to give me a hug.

"Have a safe trip! Let's go shopping again sometime!" Alice beamed. I heard Emmett and Jasper chuckle in the background but silenced once they saw Alice's glare. I nodded and headed out to Edward's car. He drove us through the forest, once again, but stopped next to a river.

"I can't go past here. But don't worry. Just keep walking straight ahead and you'll see the house. I'm sure there is someone on patrol as well." Edward waved and hopped back into his Volvo; driving away.

I followed his instructions and walked forward, only to be stopped by four werewolves. I recognized them as Embry, Paul, Sam, and Jared. They walked behind the trees and shifted back into humans.

"Gabriella! Where have you been? We have been looking everywhere for you!" Sam yelled. He sniffed the air. "Why do you smell like vampire?"

I shrugged. "I'm sorry. I went shopping and lost track of time." I said, holding up my bags. "And I kind of met two of the Cullens there." I whispered the last part.

"WHAT?" They all screamed, simultaneously; causing me to take a step back. Paul started shaking with anger until Sam calmed him.

"Gabby, they're bad news." Embry put his hands on my shoulders.

I shook it off. "Embry, that isn't very polite. They're, actually, not bad. I had fun shopping with Alice, especially." I smiled.

"You went shopping with the leech?" Paul said.

I scowled. "That's not a nice thing to call them, Paul."

Jared sniffed the air and his face made a somewhat disgusted emotion. "You need to take a shower and burn those clothes. You have a heavy scent of them."

"Gabs, I don't think you should be hanging out with them. They may seem nice but you could be put in great danger if you're around them too much." Embry tried to persuade me.

"You don't have a right to tell me what I can and can't do!" I yelled, offended. 'He does not own me.'

"Gabriella, Embry is right. You are to stay away from them." Sam, sternly, stated. I made a frustrated noise and pushed past them; heading towards the house.

"Gabby, there you are! The boys have been looking for you everywhere." Emily said, as I came in.

"Yes. I know, sorry." I apologized, as I headed up the stairs. I got to my room and put my bags down, then lay on the bed. 'I don't think the Cullens are bad people. The boys are just overreacting. I can't believe they think they have the right to tell me what to do.' I thought, furious. Then, I felt a little guilty. 'I always got what I wanted back at the castle. But that was because I was the princess and no one ever was brave enough to question me. Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh with them; they only said those things because they cared about me.' This is the first time that someone has, genuinely, cared for me.


End file.
